


It's a thing between them

by avuck



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pranks, Pre ai units, Pre-Series, platonic, ship if you squint, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avuck/pseuds/avuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not anyone can get away with pulling pranks on Agent Maine while he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a thing between them

**Author's Note:**

> Written from an anonymous tumblr prompt.

The times that Maine woke up to find he'd been pranked by Washington were too many for him to bother at keeping count. Being singled out as the guy who made a habit of falling asleep while he stood, it was never much of a surprise anyway.

Sometimes he would wake up to see the reversal of marker drawings through the visor of his helmet. He'd had cat whiskers, long eyelashes and puckered lips, dicks, and even short messages scrawled across it. Maine of course would track the culprit down and then proceed to terrorise him in the bathroom as he overlooked his helmet being scrubbed clean. It was all in good fun.

Once Wash made the mistake of actually painting the larger freelancer's armour. It was still wet when he woke up. A high speed foot-chase then ensued, which mainly consisted of Washington laughing and recklessly climbing over and under things with Maine practically on his heels. The streaks of orange and blue left on the walls took weeks to clean off completely.

If anyone else were to do it, well then they'd have to deal with a very unhappy Maine, and that was something no one wanted to take responsibility for. 

York tried to try out a prank on him once, and as one would assume it didn't end with the planned result. Maine had been due on the training floor and upon walking into the locker room to pull on his armour, he found the lock picker filling his boots with chocolate pudding. Maine didn't bother to ask how the guy got his hands on so much of the stuff.

After that incident, no one really tried to prank him again. Wash however, he was somehow different.

What ever the reason was, Maine just liked the agent considerably more than his other teammates. He wouldn't complain about having ordinary conversations with him, which was more than what could be said about most anyone else. Especially Agent Florida- that guy talked way to much!

Compared to the other freelancers-or the males at least- Washington was by far the only one Maine never had any immense problem with. He liked to think they were pretty good friends, even with all the morning mishaps Washington caused for him.


End file.
